Pillow Talk
by klindsay
Summary: My somewhat clumsy way to say thanks to all my fanfic friends. You'll know who you are. Summary: Rick and Kate pillow talking the morning after.
1. Pillow Talk

Rick ran his fingers gently down her arm as she slept. She looked peaceful - for the first time in a long time. She was gorgeous, even though she was a mess, because not only had they finally gotten together, she arrived after being out in the rain for a considerable amount of time. Her hair was frizzy and sticking up everywhere, and her skin was a little sticky from being so damp when she made it into his apartment. She'd never be able to get back into her clothes. Ruined beyond recognition. But no matter how flawed - how imperfect, she was everything.

Kate stirred, mumbling a quiet "Hey."

"Hey back."

He could swear that she hummed next, although he wouldn't bet on it.

"Not sleeping?"

"No, I'm just sitting here, watching you... you know, in that creepy way I usually watch you."

"S'not creepy Castle." She looked at him, her brow crinkled in thought. "Okay, it's creepy sometimes. Not right now though. Right now I'm having a hard time believing I'm actually here."

"Oh you're here alright. I can give you another reality check if you want..."

She chuckled. "I'm good. I kinda feel like talking. How 'bout you?"

"You know me, I can talk with the best of 'em."

"After... y'know... what we did tonight, I had some dreams." She shrugged a little. "It's been a weird couple of days. I usually don't remember my dreams, but these - I do."

"Tell me. I love a good story."

"Well, there was a short one where I fell asleep on the subway and rode it to the end stop. Then when I got back into the city it was some kind of alternative reality. Then that morphed into some kind of crime scene where we both got shot. I thought I saw you fade out, then I blacked out and woke up four years ago, and there was another me."

"Okay, weird, but interesting."

"And then, just before I woke up, I dreamt that I was a professor at Columbia. I had a boyfriend who was overseas, and my parents were still together. Oh! Here's the part I liked... I remember telling you that you were a hack."

"I don't like that one as much. It was okay 'til that last part, then it lost all credibility."

Kate laughed. "Yeah, I know your ego. You wouldn't be able to handle it if I didn't like your books."

"Oh, I'd handle it. I'd just be _really_ obnoxious trying to convince you otherwise." Rick's mouth turned up with a wicked grin. "I slept for a little bit, and my dream was pretty girly."

"Girly? Oh, I can't _wait_ to hear this."

"I dreamt about that night in the alley - when we kissed to distract that guard. Then I had visions of other times we could have been 'forced' to kiss in the line of duty."

"Wow. Were there many?"

"I don't know, maybe fifty give or take? They were quick flashes."

She snuggled back into his arms while they allowed a lull in the conversation. Kate drew circles on his chest and broke the silence. "This is a horrible segue, but I wanted to let you know that I quit my job."

"Ummm. Okay. Are you alright with that?"

"I don't know yet. I just know it was the right thing to do at the time."

"So you're at loose ends for a while?"

"Yeah." Kate laughed quietly, but he could feel her shaking his body. "I guess I kinda am."

"Wanna go somewhere? Get away from the city? Alexis and Mother are both busy with stuff, and you and I could use some time together to figure things out."

"Maybe. Where would we go?"

"Hmm. We could backpack through Europe. I've always wanted to do that, but wasn't sure how well I'd do on my own. Or travel across Canada, or find a quiet beach in Florida, or..."

Kate broke in, "Lots of choices, Castle. I'll probably just let you plan something and just go with it. It's the 'new me'."

"I like both yous. The old you was pretty amazing, but if the new you is what I get to see naked - that one's my favorite." His sentence ended with a slightly stifled yawn.

"Let's go back to sleep. I'm not bored, but I _am_ pretty tired."

"Deal. Sleep it is."

XxX

Kate awoke to the sound of water running, and Castle singing as he showered. She strained to hear him, and realized he was singing 'Sexy Bitch'. What a dork. She slipped out of bed and realized she was grimy and completely disheveled. Stealthily she made her way towards the bathroom, where she intended to surprise her boyfriend... _hm__. __She __had __a __boyfriend__. __Awesome__._

The shower blew her mind. It was large enough to hold the whole precinct, but the only two people that belonged were her and Castle. She slipped in while he was lathering his hair, and put her arms around his waist.

"Holy Crap, Kate. You scared me."

"I could leave... let you finish in peace."

"Hey, wait. I never said anything about letting you leave." He growled against her neck.

Kate brushed her lips against his ear. "_Letting_ me leave? I'll have you know I'm still pretty badass for a civilian. I can take you."

"I have no doubts." He replied, as he gave her permission to do just that.

XxX

"This is nice."

Rick pulled her into his side, asking, "What is? Lounging around on the couch watching movies?"

"Yeah. Doing real stuff. Normal stuff. With you."

"You're right. It _is_ nice. Mind you, I like the parmesan popcorn a lot - so that may be my motivation." He flashed her a slightly wicked grin.

"I can even deal with your smartassery. I must be smitten."

"Heh. Smartassery. Cute."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Kate spoke a line along with the movie. "That rabbit's got a vicious streak a mile wide..."

"Hmm. A closet Monty Python fan? I was holding back from reciting lines, but since you broke the ice..."

She put her fingers over his lips just before he spoke. "My mistake. I shoulda known you wouldn't be able to contain yourself."

"So, you're into rabbits then?"

"Umm, no? Just because I know that line doesn't mean I'm _into_ rabbits."

"Well, I know you like dogs. Alexis shot down my idea to get a puppy, but maybe I could get a pet now that you're hanging around."

"You mean, now that there's someone responsible to take care of the poor animal while you spoil it rotten?"

"No! I'd do my share. Nobody ever believes in me. I've grown up a lot in the last few years y'know."

"I know." Kate twisted around and dropped a quick peck on his nose. "Maybe we should start small. A kitten, or maybe a ferret?"

"Ewww. Kitten - maybe. Ferret - absolutely not. They're like furry snakes. Kittens can be lovey if you start cuddling at an early age."

"Mmmm. Yeah. A kitten would be nice. We'd have to get a stray, I prefer rescue animals."

"When we get around to it, that's the only way to go. Besides, it'll get us ready for having kids together." Rick braced himself for the incoming onslaught.

"We should totally have a boy and a girl. The boy would be just like you - no attention span, hyper, loves hot sauce. Then the girl could be more like me. Calm, sleeps like a rock, barely speaks. We could name them after famous authors."

"Really?"

"No. We're nowhere near talking about having kids, you dork. Jeez Louise, we have one night together and you're already picturing me pregnant."

"How 'bout we just keep practicing?"

"I think I could get on board for that."

XxX

Rick wasn't sure he could go another round with Kate until he'd had some rest and sustenance. Since Kate was busy softly snoring and keeping him distracted in his bed, he figured he'd get up and make some lunch. Alexis sent him a text asking if she could hang around with her friends a while longer, putting off their plans til the evening, which was fine with him. Her friends would be scattered in all directions soon enough, she deserved to spend time with them while she could.

He rummaged around in the pantry until he found something he could work with. He was craving comfort food, and Macaroni and Cheese sounded pretty good. Since he'd be making enough for him and Kate, he decided to fancy it up a bit. He made the usual recipe, then he pressed it into a baking pan, covered it with bread crumbs and a little more cheese, and put it in to bake.

The smell must have wafted through the loft, because shortly after he fixed himself a coffee and sat down to wait for the casserole to cook, Kate stumbled out of the bedroom.

"That smells good. Whatcha making?"

"It's baked Mac and Cheese. I made enough for both of us."

"Excellent. Enough coffee for me too?"

"Of course." He set his mug down and made her a cup.

"Y'know, I may end up going back to the twelfth at some point. How is that gonna work now that we've..." She made a gesture with her hand, waving it between them.

He shrugged, "Not sure. Hadn't thought that far ahead. I guess it depends on how public we decide to take this." He mimicked her hand movement, poking fun at her awkwardness.

"I just have this vision of Gates calling me into her office, and asking me if you're coming back. Then I misunderstand her - thinking she knows about us right off the bat. Could make for some interesting chatter around the bullpen."

"Well, as soon as Lanie knows - Javi will know. And then Ryan."

"Not sure about that. Ryan and Espo aren't talking right now. I'll have to tell you about that whole mess later."

He could sense that she wasn't ready to get into the past few days events. Rick also felt a pang of guilt over not being there for her.

She shifted in the barstool, hesitating - pondering what to say next. "So, I have some Aunts and Cousins upstate. They asked if I'd come visit soon. I heard one of my Aunts is ill."

"You asking if I'd go along with you? I'd love to meet more of your family. Your Dad's side?"

"No, mom's. I haven't seen them in forever. Mom and Gran had a falling out, but I'd love to reconnect."

"If you want me there, I'm in."

Kate looked at him and he could see the warm sparks of love there. "Good. Because now that I'm letting you in, things can only get better."

_fin__._


	2. Pillow Talkin' 'Bout Fantasies

_It_ _must_ _be_ _the_ _middle_ _of_ _the_ _night_, he thought. They were having a late lunch, and the next thing he knew they were back in his bedroom. Kate stirred against him, letting out a soft sigh.

"Hi sleepyhead."

"Hey, Castle."

"I really need to ask you something." He saw that she lifted her head and gave him a look that told him to continue. "You and I, we... get along, right?" He hastily continued, with a conspiratorial tone. "Because I'd hate to think you're just using me for the," his voice lowered to an even softer whisper, "ess - eee - ecks."

Kate threw her head back and gave a throaty laugh. "No, I'm not using you for the sex, Castle." He made a hurt face. "Okay, maybe a little... but yeah, we get along."

"Whew. Had me worried there for a minute." He grinned and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

Kate bit her bottom lip. He wondered if she even noticed she did that anymore. Rick tilted his head down until his lips were resting on her forehead while he touched the side of her face - brushing her lips with the pad of his thumb.

"I was thinking," she said.

"I can see that."

"Have you thought much about... us. How things would be if we ever got together?"

"Would you think me less of a man if I said yes - like all the time, yes?"

Kate giggled. "I have too. More than I wanted to. What are some of your fantasies?"

"Oh no you don't. You brought it up - you go first."

"Ugh. Let's see. Well, one of my very first ones was that you met me while I was waitressing, just before I started at the academy. It was a tough time with my dad and I; it would've been nice to have someone like you to lean on."

"Well crap. I thought we were going dirtier. But I can deal with sweet."

Kate flicked his ear, looking at him indignantly. "You can deal with whatever I say, and like it."

"That's more like it. _Sexahhhh_."

"Enough. Now it's your turn."

Rick put his free hand up to his face, tapping his chin as if he was thinking intently. "Let's see. There was that day that I told you that you owed me about one hundred coffees, remember that?" She nodded into his shoulder. "Well, later that night, I was trying to get some stuff done when I found myself thinking about how you could give me each of those coffees. You know, like with hearts drawn on the lids, notes attached, across the kitchen counter while wearing one of my dress shirts... It was sexy and sweet all at the same time."

"Hmmm. That is sweet. I guess it's my turn for sexy."

He turned slightly more towards her, looking anxious. He took a second to make a mental note - getting ready to pamper her and make her dreams come true. If she thought it was sweet, well, he could be sweet.

"Calm down. We're just talking." Kate glanced at him from under her lashes. She looked a little shy, like she wasn't sure how to say her next sentence. "How 'bout this. There was that time I got all dressed up to see you at one of your book readings. Do you remember? I made fun of you for that line you read... 'as the wind gathered up her hair'."

Rick groaned. "Yes, I remember _vividly_. When I saw you in the crowd I thought my heart stopped."

Her cheeks flushed as she continued. "Well, I decided on this really short pink dress, and I agonized over what to wear under it. I wasn't going to let you know about it or anything, but there was a part of me that wanted to know I looked sexy _under_ the dress too, and that you'd never be the wiser."

"I hate you right now, Beckett," he said flatly while narrowing his eyes.

"No you don't. Anyway... I remembered a friend of mine telling me about this little shop, the owner was some kind of world traveler - and she made it her life's work to help women pick out lingerie that made them feel good as well as look good. As much for the woman as for the man. I had a little daydream about going there to pick something out. Something that I'd even let you see."

"You're killing me. I wish I'd known. Now I'm dying to find out what you _did_ wear under that dress... and I remember every tiny little inch of it." Rick lunged at her and she backed away.

Kate pushed gently with the hand she had on his pecs, "Hey, I thought you wanted to make sure we were about more than just sex. I'm just going along with your plan for the night."

"Why did I ever even ask about this? Remind me?"

"I dunno. You wanted to make sure I didn't just want your hot body."

"Don't forget, my beautiful, beautiful face. And my really intelligent brain."

"Oh yes, Castle. Gawd... You're so hot when you solve things," she said in a dreamy, completely un-Beckett-ish tone.

"Really?" He asked gleefully.

"No!" she snapped, bursting his bubble. He pouted, like the nine year old he was, till she kissed it away and patted his chest. "Okay, maybe a little," she said with a dazzling smile.

"Well thank you. I'm humbled."

She snorted.

"For the record, I think _you__'__re_ really, very, incredibly hot when _you_ solve things."

She graced him with a smile for that till …

"Like last night when my leg got in the - OW!"

_Eh__, _he thought. Every look was worth it. Even the glares. "Well, I know something - fantasy-wise - we can work on."

"I'm gonna regret this, I know already. Hit me with it."

"We can think of one thing to do a day, but every day the activity starts with the next letter of the alphabet. So on day one, we could... hmm."

"What? Do it in '_a_ theater'?"

"Ha ha. No, that's not a real 'a' activity. I was thinking more like taking an aerobics class together, then going home to wash the sweat off." His face transformed into a dreamy far-off look. "On day two, we could bake together, then shower the flour off.

"Are we going to end up showering together for 26 nights, Castle?"

"When you put it like that it just sounds sordid."

"They're your ideas."

"Fine. You come up with something then."

"Okay. We're on a boat."

"Is it my boat?"

"Why would we be on your boat?"

"It's a fantasy. In this fantasy, _I __own __a __boat__._"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. We're on _your_ boat."

"Okay, so we need _my_ boat to help solve a crime - wait... can I call it 'Rick's Love Boat'?"

"Ugh. It's your fantasy boat. Call it what you want." She muttered under her breath, "More like Dick's boat."

He narrowed his eyes. "'Love Boat' it is then. So we go on my boat, and invite the suspects to come along, like a murder weekend. And we have to pretend to be married."

"Why do we have to pretend to be married?"

"We could get 'actually' married if you want," he said with a smug grin.

"This fantasy is getting kinda weird, and a little dangerous...", she said hesitantly.

"You want danger? Sure..."

"I didn't say -"

"So we're solving crime on a boat, no wait... _my_ boat, whilst pretending to be married. And then -"

"And then?"

"And then a blizzard hits!"

"In the middle of the ocean? What is this, Deadliest Catch?"

"Don't ruin my fantasy with your logic. There's a blizzard, in the middle of the ocean, while we're on my boat, solving crime as a married couple and... everyone's there."

"Everyone's there?"

"Yes. Ryan, Espo, Lanie, Alexis, Mother. Everyone. And the murderer."

"Why?"

"Cause _my_ boat will be like Noah's ark, while all this happens this December."

She facepalmed herself. "Doomsday? That's what your fantasy is about? You're even more morbid than I thought." She lifted her head back up. "Okay. Why the murderer? And who's the murderer."

"Hmm. Wait staff we have on the boat, and his girlfriend."

"Why would his girlfriend be on your boat?"

"I don't know. Stop asking so many questions, Beckett. Who cares why she's there? Maybe she's using Dick for her own purposes."

Her eyes teared up while she struggled not to laugh.

"Pfft. Lemme tone it down a little then. How about we take a winter holiday somewhere where we get snowed in, and you hurt yourself-"

"Me? Why do _I_ hurt myself?"

He made a 'duh' face at her and explained, "Because, I'm sure everyone expects me to get hurt, since it's my fantasy, you get hurt, and I take care of you. You'd have to move in with me because you hurt your leg and your building's elevator is broken."

"That's just plain silly. I would _so_ never let you take care of me. I'd try to climb the stairs before that happens."

"Well now - that hurts."

"How badly am I hurt anyway?"

"I dunno, a sprain? A really bad sprain?"

"In that case, you can take care of me. But I'm not moving in."

"Yet."

She sighed. "Think what you like, Castle." Her tone was calm, but she had a twinkle in her eye. "I'd prefer that you don't hurt me any more in your fantasies though."

"Done and done." He shot up suddenly. "Oh man, I totally forgot to ask you... do you like Sweetarts or Necco Wafers? This is important."

Kate tilted her head. "I don't know. Probably Sweetarts."

"That may be our sticking point. I enjoy an occasional Necco Wafer. I like the chocolate ones, but Sweetarts are diametrically opposed to them. We may have to negotiate."

"Is there a fantasy connected to the whole candy thing?"

He growled into her ear. "Hmm. No, but I could probably go there."

"Oh dear lord, please don't."

Rick nipped at her ear lobe with the tips of his front teeth. "I don't need candy."

"Hey. I'm trying to talk here." Kate looked slightly more serious. "I should tell you about this other thing. You know how we talked about my wall?" She saw him nod. "After that talk on the swings, I started thinking about how you could help me take it down, and I got a picture of you bringing me bricks - one at a time."

"Dammit. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because that wasn't where we were back then. It was my responsibility. You'd already done your part."

"You mean, my part was - saying I love you?"

"It did more than you'll ever know."

"Maybe I'll find out, someday." Rick cleared his throat. "No getting all gooey on me, Beckett. I should tell you about what I've done ever since I started shadowing you."

"Why does every other sentence that comes out of your mouth frighten me?"

"It shouldn't. I'm appalled." He was glad they got back to this bantering tone. "Every time we closed a case, I wrote a little note to you. Telling you things I saw - in you, about us, how I admired you. But I only have a few left. I lost some of them when I got a virus... and before you ask, I was _not_ downloading porn."

"That's a load off my mind." Kate's mouth twisted in a wry grin. "You'll have to read the remaining ones to me someday."

"I'd love to. But first I think we should continue writing our story."

_double_ _fin__._


End file.
